The Most Epic Christmas Ever
by chelsia
Summary: Miko is feeling lonely, and she wants Yuuri to bring his 'family' over for Christmas! Just how will our poor protagonist react? YUURAM, slash, ect lol ignore the title please thx.


**A/N: okay so there's probably going to be typos in this. i'm tired as hell. read the bottom author's notes for an explaination to it. i'll revise it tomorrow / some other time.**

**on with the story! derp.**

**Pairing: YuuRam**

**Rating: T...?  
**

**Warnings: _GAY BOYS PLEASE_. If you don't like boyxboy, _EVEN IF IT'S MILD_, I suggest you turn your pretty tushies around and read some hentai or yuri or somehting about herms. or some technosexual things. whatever floats you boat.**

**Oh god. Miko is so fun to write about. She's the ultimate fangirl~**

**Now excuse me as I think up a title.... shit i didn't do this before. ._. HELP GUYS THIS TITLE IS GOING TO SUCK.  
**

**AND OMG IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE TOMORROW?** _**WHAT IS THIS.**_

--

**The Most Epic Christmas Ever**

Recently, Miko Shibuya (fondly known as Jennifer) had been feeling quite lonely.

It was primarily caused by her family not being around the house as of late (The man of the house was at work, while her sons were off at school or Shin Makoku), and there was nothing she could do about it… Actually, she could buy a cat. Or two-- Scratch that. Shoma was allergic to animals, especially cats.

Mrs. Shibuya let out a frustrated sigh and let the broom in her hands fall to the floor. Cleaning was not helping her rid of this… this lonesome feeling. She started to head towards the kitchen; baking was always a nice idea, and besides, Christmas was only a few days away.

Too bad the pantry was already packed with cookies and cakes she had made out of this free time she had. She'd be damned anyways if her family ate all of this… maybe she could send some to Yuuri's friends in his Kingdom, like Mr. Cool-Pony, or the handsome guy she met on the taxi?

In defeat of what to do, the honey-eyed wife sauntered over to the living room couch and collapsed on to it, running holiday-colored nails through brunette hair.

"What do women my age usually do around this time of the year, besides baking and tidying up for company?" She mused aloud, thinking the hum of her voice would make the vacant house seem livelier. It didn't. "I'm not having any guests this year, and cooking is a flop." Her hand went up to cup her chin as she leaned into it in thought, wracking her brain for youthful memories of winter. "When I was young, I used to spend time with my grandmother… It made her so happy… When am I going to have grandch—"

Miko Shibuya, in all her genius, came up with what she thought was the most clever idea ever at that moment.

"I'll ask Yuuri to invite Wol-chan and their child over!"

--

"No."

"Yuu-chan! Please!"

"I said no, Mom."

"It's Mama, Yuu-chan! And are you going to let me be lonely on Christmas? You men are never fun! As soon as all of you have the chance, you escape to your rooms!"

A rather exhausted Yuuri, having just gotten out for Christmas break from school, was trying to put his school bag away; alas, his mother had rushed up to him as excited as ever, pleading for him to bring his fiancé and adopted daughter over to Earth.

And now he was battling his mother's version of puppy eyes, which would have worked… except that Yuuri was reminded that it was his mom pulling off such a childish thing, and he shouldn't spoil her like that.

With that, Yuuri dropped his stuff and flew up the flight of stairs, but stopped when he got to the top. His mother's heartbroken voice called out to him.

"…Yuu-chan…"

Yuuri inwardly cursed himself as he hesitantly let the next words slide off his tongue. "…I'll go to Shin Makoku come Christmas Eve and see if they want to stay for the holiday."

Even though he knew this was going to be a disaster, he couldn't stop the smile on his face as he felt his mom's presence radiate all the way from down the steps.

--

"Your Majesty, welcome back! I have missed you so dearly!"

Yuuri tried to shake off the long-haired Mazoku magician's hug… glomp… leeching welcome.

"I also welcome you back, Your Majesty."

The double black King smiled as Konrad greeted him in a more courteous fashion and with a grin, before asking if Konrad had seen the family's other two of the three members around the castle.

--

A pretty blonde boy was staring at Yuuri, fine eyebrows quirked in a questioning manner.

"This 'Christmas' thing you speak of… I think Gunter tried to explain it to all of us before as he was studying your world and its culture."

Yuuri blinked. Gunter had actually studied up on Earth? Interesting. "Oh? What is it then?"

"Isn't it when that man in the red suit comes and steals from people's homes?"

_Well, Gunter had tried to teach them, anyways_, Yuuri mentally thought, before replying with a, "Uh, not exactly. He actually gives children presents for being good the whole year.

So Wolf, are you interested in going, then?" The Maou's black eyes were hopeful, and Wolfram could not help but giving in to them. "Yeah! I'll go fetch Greta."

--

At that moment, when Miko Shibuya heard the sound of water overrunning in the tub upstairs, her face lit up with joy.

Finally! She had laid a bunch of cookies from the pantry (which was still crammed, no matter how one looked at it) for her son's little family, hoping to get to talk to them more over a snack. She put the Christmas turkey in the oven, before edging to the start of the steps.

"Mom! We're here!"

--

"You already know Wolf… and this is my adopted daughter, Greta."

After arriving, Yuuri had lent Wolfram some of his 'human' clothes, while Mrs. Shibuya had given some of Yuuri's old dresses that she used to buy him to Greta.

The brown-haired human girl smiled and curtseyed graciously towards Yuuri's mother, who only squealed in delight as an answer. Soon enough, the mistress of the household had flung her arms around her granddaughter, embracing her dotingly.

"Greta-chan, we'll be sure to make lots of cookies! But first, we'll need to eat some of them in order to make room in pantry and finish making Christmas dinner, alright?"

Greta looked up, absolutely overwhelmed by the sudden flood of warm emotions from this lady calling herself her grandmother. But the young girl only smiled, overjoyed at being welcomed like this.

Before running off with Mrs. Shibuya to the kitchen, she grabbed both Yuuri and Wolfram's sleeves and tugged them along. "Yuuri, Wolfram! Come make cookies too!"

The two fathers were a helpless case when it came to their daughter, and they practically melted into the kitchen after Greta.

--

The royal family, plus Miko, spent a good chunk of time at the table over tea, milk, and cookies, while talking and catching up with each other.

Yuuri tried to stray the conversation to another topic when the whole 'wedding' subject came up, but Wolfram and Miko pushed onwards, with supportive commentary from Greta. In the end, to Yuuri's enormous disbelief, the blonde and his mother had already come up with a theme for the wedding.

"So Greta," the brunette lady started, turning to face Greta with a smile. "Want to start baking cookies?"

The princess nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! And also…uhm…" A timid look crossed Greta's face. "Could you, uhm… explain Christmas? I don't really understand…"

Miko let out a horrified gasp, before pointing accusingly at the black and blonde haired boys. "You didn't tell her?"

The two fathers were speechless; they thought they had told her _somewhere_ along the way…

But Greta spoke up again, trying to protect her dads. "No, you've got it all wrong, Mrs. Shibuya! They told me," (The pair let out a sigh of relief) "But I don't really understand…"

Insert a huge mood change from Miko Shibuya.

"In that case, I'll be glad to clear everything up!" The pair had thought that the mistress of the house forgot about their earlier crimes they were blamed for, and believed they could let it slide… but Miko was too quick for them.

"Don't think you'll get away for not making everything crystal-clear with Greta-chan!" The two froze and silently cringed. "First rule of parenting: always make sure your kids are clear and absolute with everything and ask you and no one else questions! If they don't, you've done something wrong, and your relationship with your family is not strong enough!"

"But Mom, I thought that was the fifth rule of parenting… not the first! And our family bonds are fi---"

"It's Mama, Yuu-chan!" With a dogged pout, she turned to Greta. "Are Yuu-chan and Wol-chan's relationship strong?"

Greta sheepishly looked away, eyes sprinkled in some sort of unexplainable grief.

Miko Shibuya whipped back towards the dads, again pointing a finger at them. "Wol-chan! I expect you to patch things up with Yuu-chan, since Yuu-chan does absolutely nothing to make things better!"

Wolfram, hearing his name, recovered from the raw shock of his mother-in-law's fury, and stepped forward with determination and his fists clenched. "Of course, Mrs. Miko – I shall do my best to make up with the wimp!" Greta turned towards the proud Mazoku that she called her father, her face gradually losing its cheerless expression.

"That's the spirit!" Miko grinned, and then started ushering the boys out the kitchen door. "Now, go to Yuu-chan's room and make up! You'll have more privacy there! Greta-chan and I will get you when we're done~!"

Yuuri decided it was about time he had a say in this ridiculousness, and cried out while a fierce blush flaming across his cheeks, "But mom! Why would we need privacy, I mean it's not like we're—"

Unfortunately, the King of double black couldn't finish that sentence, for they had already been kicked out of the kitchen.

--

Yuuri slammed his door open, hands nervously combing through his tussled ebony hair.

Wolfram followed his fiancé, gently shutting the door behind him. So this was Yuuri's room in Earth, huh…

Immediately, the blonde was all over his room, searching for any evidence of the wimp cheating on him.

"Wolfram, what are you _doing_?!"

The soldier shot a glare at him. "You know well what I'm doing, wimp."

Letting out an aggravated howl, Yuuri threw himself on his bed. The Maou hugged his pillow to his chest while making groaning noises, and began to suffocate his face in his blankets.

A few minutes later (after concluding that Yuuri was 'clean'), Wolfram looked up at his fiancé and frowned. "Yuuri?"

The Japanese boy's only response was to slowly detach himself from his cushion and slink under his covers. "I don't know anymore, Wolfram. Goodnight."

Of course, being the _'kind'_, _'loving'_ fiancé he was, Wolfram got up and then took a seat on Yuuri's bed... only to rip the blankets off from the boy.

Yuuri growled before trying to retrieve the warm cloth to wrap around himself. It was Christmas Eve and freezing, and he'd be damned if he was going to bed without those sheets. The fair-haired Mazoku wasn't so keen on giving it back to him, and made it tug-of-war for the both of them.

It turned into a competition of sorts, where both the boys had mischievous grins on their faces, now individually set on coming out triumphant.

In the end, Wolfram ended up being dragged down and lost the tug-of-war game. He collapsed onto Yuuri, the pair both in a fit of chuckles.

But the laughter soon died down from Yuuri's end.

It was sad to say he realized how they were positioned, with Wolfram on top of himself, so close together. The Maou longed to forget that and go back into that childish atmosphere they were just in… but at the same time, some part of him that spouted a devilish smile and tail, wanted to go further with this scenario.

Before Yuuri knew it, he had let a blush escape on to his cheeks. Thankfully, though, the other covered his face in a shadow for the most part. "Yuuri? Are you alright?"

The black-haired King didn't respond, but his body was; areas of his body were becoming flushed and bothered at such contact with his fiancé, while his pulse quickened. Yuuri couldn't stop his breath from hitching, and he was sure Wolfram heard it, along with the heart that drummed, drummed, drummed in his chest. _How… t-thrilling…_

And in that moment, Wolfram had also come to awareness of the uneasy silence between them. Some sort of expression was contorted on his face, something akin to regret, Yuuri noticed, as the blonde unhurriedly withdrew from their position and straightened himself out.

But Yuuri couldn't stop himself, didn't _want_ to stop himself, as his hand reached out for Wolfram's.

The proud soldier cautiously looked at his fiancé through pretty emeralds, unsure of what to make of the Maou's actions.

And the Demon King was looking right back up at him through thoughtful black eyes, the expression an odd marriage of importunate and disappointment.

Wolfram did not speak or move in that minute of silence (for he did not want to get his hopes up), but the black-haired boy did.

"…Wolfram, it's cold."

Jade green eyes seemed to widen a bit, for he felt the invitation in Yuuri's words.

In no more than a second the blonde boy was back in their previous position, except both arms were wrapped around his fiancé, pulling him closer protectively… or rather, selfishly. After all, this could be the last time Wolfram had a chance to be so close to Yuuri on the Maou's own orders.

Yuuri, meanwhile, found himself lax in his fiancé's embrace. _This feels ways nicer, way more comfortable, than it should feel…_

The pair stayed like that for awhile. Outside, snow began to fall towards the ground, fluorescent against the darkening canvas of night, painting Japan in a pure white coating of frost.

Hesitantly, Yuuri shifted in Wolfram's arms, turning to face the other's chest, and embarrassingly stayed like that, unsure to cuddle closer to the blonde's chest or to hug him back. The warmth between them, the 'making-skin-to-skin-contact' legend, was enough to keep him and his fiancé cozy… or it just might have been the fire that coursed through Wolfram's body that emanated such a delightful heat. Either way, the Maou was almost positive he didn't want to move, except if someone had walked in, of course. That would be bad…

They continued their awkward embrace of sorts for a few more minutes (which seemed like hours upon hours for both of the two, in which one wanted it to last forever more than the other), before the lovely brother known as Shori opened Yuuri's door.

"Yuu-chan, Merry Christmas! I'm ho-"

Shori's mouth was now agape and unable to finish the words he was going to utter.

As of then, naturally, Yuuri escaped from Wolfram's arms (and immediately missed the warmth they had given him), sitting up straight in his bed, playing dumb and innocent.

The Demon King's older brother continued to stare on, only moving his fingers to keep his glasses from sliding off the bridge of his nose.

Wolfram was still in the same position on the bed, minus the cuddle toy formerly known as Yuuri. An irritated look shimmered in his eyes for a second, before the expression took on a form of guile.

The Maou of Earth gasped as Wolfram tackled and pinned his younger brother to the bed, the blonde's arms refusing to let go and continuing to keep his fiancé prisoner.

"_Hey_! Your Excellency! Let go of my Yuu-chan!"

So when Miko Shibuya and Greta had gone upstairs to retrieve Yuuri and Wolfram, they were a bit surprised to see the trio in some bizarre wrestling match.

"Sho-chan, Yuu-chan! Stop fighting over Wol-chan!"

Shori, in the midst of giving Wolfram a headlock and trying to tug Yuuri away from him, turned his head around and snapped at his mom. "Mother! This man here is trying to **_molest_** Yuu-cha—"

Miko sighed and wagged a finger at her oldest son. "It's Mama, Sho-chan! And plus, you don't need to lie to me." With a change of pace, she clasped her hands excitedly together, honey eyes sparkling. "You all need to see the pretty cookies Greta and I made! Come on, all of you three! Your father should be here in a few minutes!"

--

"I'm going to the bathroom… Pardon me!" Yuuri apologized to his family, before excusing himself.

For the past who-knows how long, the Shibuya family (Shoma included), along with the royal family, had spent 'family time' together, as well as eaten Christmas Dinner and Greta's cookies she had made (with help from Miko and experience from Gwendal and the maids).

The head of the Shibuya family, Shoma, leaned in towards Greta, smiling. "So what do you want Santa to bring you?"

Having learned from Miko that day everything and a bit more about Christmas, Greta replied with a, "I want Santa to help get Yuuri and Wolfram closer with each other and married!"

That was aptly when Yuuri had excused himself, in a fluster of embarrassment.

The conversation moved on. A few minutes later, a concerned Miko asked Wolfram to go check on Yuuri.

The blonde was about to step out of the kitchen door, when Yuuri had chosen that moment to arrive, and bumped into his fiancé. Yuuri, for some reason or the other, was determined not to get distracted and beckoned his daughter over.

Greta came forward, a curious look in her adolescent eyes.

The Maou of Shin Makoku smiled softly at her, before presenting her with a sloppily wrapped gift. With excitement, Greta took it; meanwhile, Wolfram leaned in towards his family, just as curious as Greta as to what Yuuri got their daughter.

Greta's fingers were hesitant in unwrapping it, though. "Aren't we only supposed to open gifts on Christmas Day?"

Yuuri laughed. "I'm giving you permission to open it now."

And so she did.

In the princess's hold was a framed picture of Yuuri, Greta, and Wolfram. The little girl was amazed at this and looked up to her father, wondering how he did such a thing.

The Maou chuckled again. "I had Murata bring a waterproof camera to Shin Makoku before, and he snapped a bunch of photos. This one," he said, pointing to what lay in Greta's small hands. "This one is my favorite. It's a picture of my family…my family from Shin Makoku."

Somewhere in the background, Miko began to sob emotional tears, while Shori looked away. Shoma, on the other hand, was impressed on how mature his son was handling such matters.

Greta's face turned from happy to sad to a confused look at a trophy-worthy rate, before inquiring her father something else. "Why are you giving it to me then, Yuuri? Isn't it your favorite picture?"

The Maou let a soft, heartwarming smile charm its way on to his lips. "I'm giving it to you because I love you, Greta, and I think you would be very happy with this picture in your hands." His daughter hugged his waist tightly, thanking her father for such a wonderful thing.

"Greta-chan, can I see?"

Greta hurried over to her grandparents and showed them the picture, in which they smiled at her ("Oooh! Wol-chan looks especially handsome in his military uniform!") and ruffled her hair. Said girl, though, looked back at her parents standing in the doorway, watching her.

Something dawned on the human girl's face, before she pointed at them and said, "Mistletoe!"

Sure enough, a bough of mistletoe was hovering over the two fathers, who stood wordlessly at the kitchen door.

"Doesn't that mean Yuuri and Wolfram have to kiss?" She asked excitedly, mahogany eyes gleaming. She looked towards the mistress of the household for an answer.

"You're absolutely right, Greta-chan!" Miko giggled and looked at her son and son-in-law expectantly, and then said,_ slowly_, deliberately; "And Greta, what's your only wish for Christmas?"

In an instant, Greta chimed in merrily, "For Santa to bring Yuuri and Wolfram together and get married!"

Everyone was now staring at the couple, waiting and watching.

Wolfram had turned towards Yuuri, unable to think of how this would play out later.

The double black Maou sighed loudly, and turned away from his parents. He faced his fiancé, and gripped both of his shoulders with firmness. Yuuri stared at Wolfram hard before muttering under his breath, "Alright then, Wolf. This isn't the first time we kissed, so…"

The Mazoku blinked and mouthed a 'what do you mean this isn't the first time?!' but it went unnoticed. He could feel the Demon King leaning forward, but not quite able to reach Wolfram's lips. In spite of himself, _knowing_ he'd regret doing it, Wolfram closed the distance between them.

Shori and Shoma had looked away, quite uncomfortable with the scene, while the two females were delighted with the result of the mistletoe.

The kiss didn't last forever; it was fleeting and both pulled away until they felt like it had satisfied Yuuri's mother and their adopted daughter.

But Wolfram rethought about regretting that kiss as he saw Yuuri still gazing at him, an unfamiliar emotion swirling in his ebony eyes.

Amidst Greta and Miko high fiving each other and Shoma and Shori leaving the table and cleaning up, Wolfram leaned in towards the dazed-looking Yuuri, and muttered some words (which he prayed would be accepted) that made the hairs on the back of Yuuri's neck stand up.

"Yuuri… its Christmas Eve, isn't it? Are you going to feel lonely tonight?"

The 27th Maou of Shin Makoku was speechless at his fiancé's straightforwardness, but dropped his gaze to the floor, and with a blush, said,

"Yeah, I will be... I need to go help clean up, but I'll be upstairs in a second... so go on up ahead."

Wolfram's face flushed a bit, and a smile graced his angelic lips, before he leaned in to peck Yuuri's cheek, and teased, "Wimp, as soon as you get upstairs, you'll have to remind me of the other times we've kissed."

As the spoiled blonde brat left, Yuuri seriously reconsidered the fact of even going up to his room at all.

--

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this, because I just finished it and it's 2 A.M here x_x I wasn't even planning to actually write this, but I felt bad, because...!**

**I wrote chapter D for Twenty Six is the Magic Number on my school's computer.**

**I go to put it on my USB, and lo and behold, it's not on there anymore! ):**

**-cries forever-**

**I'll need to retype it. Meanwhile, have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Yay! Time to go to sleep and have an allergic reaction on this damned couch in the middle of the night. ._.**

**ANYWAYS, LOVES, READ AND REVIEW TO MAKE MY CHRISTMAS JUST A BIT MORE HAPPIER. if you don't idk what. i'll probably stare at my e-mail, waiting for some loving reviews to come in. ): this is how much i depend on youuuu.**

**EVEN IF YOU JUST WANT TO REVIEW TO TELL ME HOW MUCH THE TITLE SUCKS / IS AWESOME, I WOULD STILL APPRECIATE IT. OR SAY MERRY CHRISTMAS. i'm a ronery person. thanks for your time. -headdesks and faints from lack of sleep-**


End file.
